mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Cooper vs. Darryl Cobb
They circled, Cooper was cutting off the cage, trading jabs, Cobb outlanding him. Cooper shot for a single, Cobb defended. Cooper switched to a double and slammed Cobb to half-guard. Cobb rolled for a leglock. Four fifteen. Cooper landed two good rights and a hammerfist passing to side control. He landed a couple left elbows. Four minutes. Cooper went for a kimura but Cobb stood and broke. Three thirty-five as Cooper landed a right uppercut. Cooper landed a right. Cobb wanted to counter. Cooper landed a left hook anda right hand, shot and got a double to guard. Nice timing. Three minutes. Cooper landed two solid rights and a left. Cooper landed a nice left anda right and a left and a right, a left, a right. Two thirty-five. Cobb gave up the back eating lefts under, Cooper tried a suplex as they stood, tried again, slammed Cobb with a double to half-guard. Cooper landed some lefts, Cobb regained guard. Cooper landed a short left. Two minutes with another left. Cooper landed a right. Cooper let him up. One thirty-five. Cobb landed a counter right. Cooper landed a left hook, worked a double slamming Cobb to guard. One fifteen with a left and two more, another. One minute. Cooper landed two big lefts, a right, a left and a big right, a huge one, two lefts, four big rights, a big left, another. Wow. A big left. Cooper passed to side control with a right elbow. Thirty-five with another. The ref's taking a close look. Fifteen. Cooper stood and dived back into guard. He landed two lefts. The first round ended. 10-8 Cooper. The second round began. Cooper landed a jab. The ref's a former boxing champ apparently, he's a good ref for sure. Cooper landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Cobb landed a leg kick. Cooper landed a left hook and a big right. Four fifteen. Cooper landed a straight left. Four minutes remaining. Cooper stalked, landed a jab and got an easy double to guard, passed into half-guard easily. Three thirty-five. Cobb regained guard. Cooper landed two lefts to the body, another upstairs, lefts and rights to the face, big right. More lefts, another. Three minutes with several lefts to the body. A left elbow. A left hand, another. Two rights. Two thirty-five remaining. Two lefts to the body, one to the head. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Cooper landed rights and lefts to the body. Cooper's staying busy, Cobb complained of a headbutt. The ref said keep going. One thirty-five. Cooper landed a left to the body, a big one upstairs. Same on the right. Two left elbows. One fifteen, body-head with the left. A left. One minute. Two big rights. Cooper landed a solid left elbow. Another. Thirty-five. A left and a short right. Fifteen remaining. Cobb threw from the bottom, eating lefts to the body and head. Cobb landed a right elbow from the bottom. The second round ended. 10-8 Cooper. Utter domination. Apparently Cobb was talking shit from the bottom the whole round.. The third round began and they touched gloves. Cooper landed a jab. Cobb landed a left uppercut and a leg kick. Cooper worked a double. Four thirty-five as Cobb defended as hard as he could, still defending sprawling. Cooper persisted and slammed Cobb to guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes with a right. A left. A right. "Power punches!" Three thirty-five. "Don't hit him in the back!" A left. Three fifteen. Cooper went body-body-head with the left. Three minutes. Body-head on the right. Cooper landed a left and a right. Two thirty-five as Cooper landed a left. "Don't hit him in the back!" Cooper landed a left. The crowd is getting restless now. Two fifteen as Cooper landed a left. Two minutes. The crowd openly booed, very loud now. Cooper is throwing. Landing five or six iffy lefts. One thirty-five. One fifteen with a decent left. Two more. Body-head. One minute. Cobb turtled up. Cooper had the back. Turtled him up again. Thirty-five. Cobb turned out with a left hook, big combo, a right, ate a counter left. Fifteen. Cobb missed, Cooper beckoned for more, Cooper got a double to guard. The third round ended. 10-9 Cooper. 30-25 Cooper. Cobb is apparently on a four-fight losing streak already compared to Coooper's three-fight winning streak.. 30-27 UD.